


Flashback

by eyewitness_love



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Love and Information, M/M, Nightmare, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyewitness_love/pseuds/eyewitness_love
Summary: Philip has a nightmare and Lukas comforts him.(Based off a scene in the play Love and Information.)





	Flashback

Philip and Lukas rarely spent a weekend apart since everything that happened with Ryan Kane. Usually, they would just hang out, maybe go for a ride on Lukas’ bike or go out and take pictures on Philip’s camera. Whatever they did, they did it together.

And that included sleeping.

Nights were rough. Both of the boys were plagued by nightmares of everything that happened to them. What brought them both comfort was the fact that they were together when they woke up, that there was someone there who understood to calm them down and bring them back to reality. 

So, when Philip snapped awake to the sound of a gunshot ringing in his ears, Lukas was there to comfort him.

“Breathe,” Lukas whispered, sitting up so he was next to Philip and wrapping his arms around him. “Just breathe. I've got you. It's alright.” Lukas paused as Philip caught his breath. “Alright?”

Philip nodded, leaning his head against Lukas’ chest. “Thank you.” Lukas didn't say anything, just kissed Philip’s forehead and rubbed his back. “Sorry, I keep seeing… I can see… I can't stop seeing-”

“I wish I could stop it for you,” Lukas muttered against Philip’s forehead between kisses. 

“I’m just short of smashing in my skull,” Philip cried.

Lukas held Philip closer. “They say time, you may forget, even if it's a long time.”

Philip shook his head. “Once it's in there…. Once you know that stuff…”

Lukas shushed Philip, gently pulling him back down and laying him on his chest. Philip cried for awhile, his hitching breath echoing in the small room. Lukas was there for him, rubbing his back and comforting him.

Eventually, Philip’s breathing evened, and he went heavy on Lukas’ chest. Lukas stared up at the ceiling, wondering when they would be woken up next and who’s nightmare it would be. But he knew that whoever had the nightmare, the other one would be there to remind him that it was all in the past, that they were alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a scene from a play called Love and Information by Caryl Churchill. Basically, there are seven acts with a bunch of small scenes (57 total). The director must have the seven acts in order, but the scenes within those acts can be done in any order. The scenes are small, with no characters, who assigned lines, and very little stage directions. Basically, the director has a bunch of lines and has to decide the order of which the scenes are, who says what, and who the characters are. I heard this scene, called "Flashback" and I immediately thought of Philip and Lukas. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed! Please check out my other Philkas fanfics!


End file.
